Valentine's Day
by elegantgoth89
Summary: Hermione is upset about being alone on Valentine's Day. Can Draco fix this problem? WARNING: Short Smut Scene! Read and Enjoy :D


A/N: Hello all. So, I got this idea for a one-shot this morning at like noon (Well, I had a different one planned, but it didn't work out) and I just had to write it, but today is my mom's birthday and I didn't have much time to, which is why it's just getting posted now. Technically, it's still Valentine's Day for some people. Anyway, this story does have smut in it, so if that's not for you, you don't have to read it. That's cool. Also, I'm not too sure how I feel about this one... Like the plot may seem a bit OOC, but we'll see what ya'll think! Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP characters.

* * *

_**Valentine's Day**_

A day of love, that's what Valentine's Day was supposed to be about. It wasn't so for Hermione Granger.

As Hermione walked through Hogwarts Castle, many things disgusted her. She was disgusted by the floating hearts that were plastered everywhere, by the red and pink streamers that adorned the Great Hall, by the insurmountable boxes of chocolate and dozens of red roses. She was disgusted by the love potions being brewed by desperate girls and of snogging couples round every corner. In fact, one snogging couple in particular, was disgusting her most.

She crossed her arms and stared as Lavender Brown sat straddling Ron Weasley in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" said the voice of Ginny Weasley from behind.

Hermione didn't cease staring at the putrid scene before her. Ginny walked up next to her and followed her line of vision.

"Oh, those two. Don't let it bother you, Hermione."

Hermione whipped around and snapped, "You shut up. You have a boyfriend."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione and sarcastically said, "Excuse me. Bitchy, much?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't like looking at that. Can't they get a room or something?"

Ginny put her arm around Hermione and said, "Look, I don't like that woman playing tonsil tennis with my brother anymore than you do, but we've had since Halloween to get used to it."

Hermione groaned, "You're right. I just… I hate this entire holiday. It makes me sick. When has anything good ever happened to me on Valentine's Day?"

Just then Harry walked up and slipped his hand into Ginny's.

He caught sight of Ron and Lavender and quickly said, "That's inappropriate. We don't look like that, Gin. Tell me we don't look like that."

Ginny kissed his cheek, "We don't look like that."

Although Hermione wasn't really annoyed with Harry and Ginny, these little displays of affection, especially on this day, seemed to be amplified and she didn't think she could handle it.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "I'm just going to spend the day in my room."

She trudged away on the long journey to her dormitory. When she arrived, she said the password and climbed in the portrait hole. Malfoy was sitting on the couch of their shared Head Dormitories, reading.

He looked up and said, "Hey, Granger."

She sighed, "Hey, Malfoy."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She waved her hand casually through the air, as if batting away the question.

He smirked, "Yeah. I really believe that."

She crossed her arms and said, "It's nothing, really. I'm just being a dumb girl."

He chuckled and took a guess, "What? Are you depressed because you're alone on Valentine's Day?"

She shot him a death glare.

He put his hands up in surrender and quickly added, "Whoa! I was kidding!"

He paused, and then continued, "Though, I've got an inkling that I hit the nail on the head. Is that _really _what's bothering you?"

She responded slowly, "Maybe. Nothing good has ever happened to me on Valentine's Day. I don't particularly care for it."

He wore an expression that told her he didn't buy it, and then said, "That's not really the reason you don't like Valentine's Day."

She sighed, "It's just stupid, Valentine's Day. Half the people in the world get depressed because they don't have someone to share this day with and the other half are sickly oblivious to the fact that, until they found their significant other, they used to be the exact same way."

Malfoy chuckled, "What a skewed perspective of the world."

She huffed, "Well, it's true."

He smirked, "I suppose. So, you believe you've fallen into this category of 'depressed people from lack of companionship' on this, the mother of all non-holidays, and because of that, you actually got depressed? WOW."

She glared at him, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

He said, "Not at all. I was just trying to say it out loud so that maybe you'd hear for yourself how stupid you sound."

She crossed her arms and said, "What a weird way to kick me when I'm down."

He stood from the couch, closed his book and said, "I wasn't trying to do that, either. I'm just saying, you're not the kind of girl who gets depressed because she's alone. You're better than that."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush pink. Before she could respond, Malfoy walked into his room and shut the door. She stared at his closed door for a moment before shrugging and walking up to the door of her own room.

She reached for the door handle and did a double take as she spotted a piece of paper tacked to her door. She pulled it off and opened it, quickly scanning its contents.

_Come to the Room of Requirement at 8:00 sharp. Think 'I need a place to meet someone.' Don't get worried about this note's anonymity. Just come. _

Hermione didn't recognize the handwriting and it obviously wasn't signed. She wondered whether or not she should go. It was quite apparent that the author of the note knew her well enough to know she'd worry because it was anonymous and knew her well enough to know she'd know about the Room of Requirement. The person also had to know the password to the dormitory. That narrowed it down to her group of friends and Malfoy.

She looked at her watch and saw 7:15. She had forty-five minutes to make a decision. She thought about it some more while gnawing at her bottom lip and when she couldn't come to a conclusion, she decided to hop in the shower. When she finished showering, she put on a simple black dress and light layer of make-up. She glanced at her clock and read, 7:56.

She stared at the note on her dresser, quickly looked at her appearance, shrugged and said, "Eh, what the hell."

She took off out the door and headed straight for the Room of Requirement. When she reached it, she closed her eyes and thought, 'I need a place to meet someone' while walking back and forth.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a wooden door. She took a deep breath, reached out for the handle and turned it. The door swung open and she slowly stepped inside.

Her eyes met a small table, two bottles of butterbeer, rose petals and candles everywhere. She looked around and couldn't see anyone in the dimly lit room.

She said to the air, "What is all this?"

She heard a voice from behind, "Surprise."

She turned around in utter shock and whispered, "Malfoy? Is that you?"

He stepped into the light and nodded.

He asked, "So, are you surprised?"

She nodded and repeated her words from earlier, "What is all this?"

He smiled, "Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd let you experience a Valentine's Day where something good happened to you."

She tilted her head and asked, "And this is your idea of good?"

He shook his head, "No, this is."

He walked up to her, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione completely melted. She let the kiss consume her, passionately kissing him back. He entered her mouth with his tongue, tenderly exploring the new territory. It lasted for a while before he pulled away and waited for her to react.

She stood quite still, looking at her feet before finally stating, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that."

He said, "I meant what I said in our dormitory. You're better than that, Hermione, and I wanted to show you."

She smiled, "Wow. I didn't expect that either." She paused, "You're not just toying with me, right?"

He shook his head, "I think I fell in love with you, if you can believe that one."

She stood there for a good five minutes in shock. They had become excellent friends since taking the Head Boy and Girl positions, but she never thought this would happen.

Hermione didn't know if it was because she was feeling vulnerable, if it was because she wanted to get back at Ron, or if she really loved him too, but she took a few steps and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

She pulled away and seductively whispered, "I think you know what I want now, right?"

He raised his eyebrows, smirked, nodded and kissed her again. His hands moved to the hem of her little black dress and he lifted it off of her. There she stood in a polka dot bra and panties. She moved over to him and unbuttoned his trousers, watching lustfully as he stepped out of them. Hermione smirked and lifted off his white t-shirt.

Draco reconnected their lips and reached behind Hermione, skillfully unhooking her bra. He kissed his way down her neck, past her breasts, down her midriff, landing just above the panties that were keeping her centre from view. He pulled them down with one swift movement and prompted her to lie down. As she did, he stepped out of his boxers and left no more of himself to Hermione's imagination.

He sank down next to her and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. With his hands, he slowly traced his way past her breasts, around her belly button and then down to her middle. His thumb found her clit and he smiled as he heard her moan.

Not wanting to leave him feeling left out, Hermione moved her hand down to length and she bagan gently rubbing. When Draco had almost had enough, he removed her hand and positioned himself on top of her, swiftly pushing in.

He pulsated in and out, starting off slowly and as time went by, quickening the pace. Hermione bucked her hips against his in an attempt to match his rhythm. As they both got closer to orgasm, Draco pushed in harder and harder until he felt Hermione tighten underneath him and scream out in ecstasy. Draco followed seconds after and collapsed on top of her.

When they could both talk again he said, "Well, when I told you I loved you, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it."

She laughed, "Well, glad you enjoyed it."

Some twenty minutes later and Hermione lay in the crook of Draco's neck, while he stroked her arm.

Hermione asked, "So, what happens now?"

He kissed her nose and said, "You never have a Valentine's Day alone again."

She smirked, "I hope you keep that promise."

He smiled, "I will."

Draco got up from the floor and dressed himself.

Before Hermione could ask, he said, "I have to go make my Head Boy rounds. I'll see you later."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He then winked at her before disappearing through the door of the Room of Requirement. Hermione smiled.

A day of love, that's what Valentine's Day was supposed to be about. It finally was for Hermione Granger and it would be, from then on out.

* * *

A/N 2: So, what did you think? Good, bad, not my best work, excellent? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I will be eternally grateful, LOL.


End file.
